leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Freies Spiel (Spielmodus)
Ein (engl. Custom Game) ist ein Spielmodus, in welchem beide Teams benutzerdefiniert aufgestellt werden, d.h. man kann auswählen, welcher Spieler in welchem Team spielt, man kann Bots einstellen und man kann als Beobachter direkt zuschauen. __TOC__ = Hinweise = * Wenn man ein freies Spiel vor dessen Ende verlässt, zählt das nicht in den "Spiele verlassen"-Zähler * Die Champion-Statistiken bezüglich Tötungen, Tode und Unterstützungen werden durch freie Spiele nicht beeinflusst, freie Spiele zählen also nicht mit in diese Statistik. * Nur weil man ein freies Spiel spielt, bedeutet das nicht, dass man den Weg der Beschwörer ignorieren kann! * Am Ende eines freien Spiels erhält man keine Erfahrungspunkte. * Wenn alle echten Spieler ein freies Spiel verlassen, wird das Spiel automatisch beendet und keiner kann das Spiel mehr betreten. * An manchen Tagen kann es vorkommen, dass ein freies Spiel nur mit einer bestimmten Mindestanzahl an echten Spielern gestartet werden kann. Dies ist zurückzuführen auf die Tatsache, dass die Server an manchen Tagen stark beansprucht werden. Um die Beanspruchung der Server zu verringern, wird dann diese "Sperre" aktiviert, um zu viele Spielstarts mit wenigen Spielern zu verhindern. Diese Mindestanzahl an echten Spielern kann an Tagen, an denen die Server extrem stark beansprucht werden, auf bis zu 10 echte Spieler erhöht werden. = Reihenfolge der Bots in freien Spielen = Es ist möglich zu kontrollieren, auf welche Lane die Bots zu Beginn des Spieles gehen werden. Wenn man Bots hinzufügt, werden die Bots, alle echten Spieler ignorierend, wie folgt aufgeteilt: Der 1. und der 4. Bot gehen auf die . Der 2. und der 5. Bot gehen auf die . Der 3. Bot geht auf die . Allerdings werden die Bots, sobald sie im Spiel sind, darauf achten, auf welcher Lane sich die echten Spieler aufhalten. Dann werden sie darauf basierend auffüllen. Welche Bots verfügbar sind, kann man hier nachschauen. = freie Spielmodi = Da freie Spiele immer von den Spielern selbst erstellt werden, spielt jede Gruppe mit eigenen, etwas anderen, Regeln. Alles, was hier folgt, sind inoffizielle Variationen des Spieles, von denen manche nicht mehr gespielt werden (können). Eine Liste der bekanntesten Modi: * All Random All Mid (mittlerweile als -Modus ein offizieller Spielmodus}} ** All Draft All Mid ** All Yordle All Mid ** All Random All Bot (auf der mittlerweile entfernten gespielt}} * All Random All Bridge * All Random Get Shields http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2213815 * Draft Racing http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=718201 * Hardcore PVP * Protect the Soraka Bot http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=767248 * Catch The Teemo * Catch The Yeti * Hide and seek * Find The Teemo * League Roleplay Regeln All Random All Mid / Alle Zufällig Alle Mitte Diese Regeln galten nur in der alten ARAM-Variante, die in der gespielt wurden. Mittlerweile ist ein offizieller Spielmodus. * altes Standard-Regelwerk ARAM NA * altes Standard-Regelwerk ARAM EUW Standard-Regeln * Die "side lanes" (also und ) sowie Büsche und der sind verboten. * Den zu benutzen oder in die Basis zu laufen ist verboten. * Alle anderen Heilungen (also Fähigkeiten oder Gegenstände) sind erlaubt. * Gegenstände kaufen darf man nur, während man tot ist. * die "Snowball-Items" (d.h. Items, die dich für eine Tötung extra belohnen), also und sind verboten. * Der zählt nicht als Snowball-Gegenstand und ist daher erlaubt. * Das Angreifen von neutralen -Monstern oder Vasallen auf den "side lanes" ist unter allen Umständen zu unterlassen. * und sind verboten. * ist verboten. * Die Türme und Inhibitoren auf den "side lanes" dürfen nicht angegriffen werden. * Die Türme an den und Inhibitoren dürfen nur verteidigt werden, wenn die davorliegenden Türme zerstört wurden. * Die ersten beiden Türme der und Lane dürfen nicht verteidigt werden. * Selbstmord ** NA Server: Es ist erlaubt, sich durch die Türme und Vasallen in der exekutieren zu lassen. Dann darf man Gegenstände kaufen. ** EUW Server: Sollte man exekutiert werden, darf man keine Gegenstände kaufen. * Globaler Selbstmord: Die Teleportation durch und darf nicht weiter als bis zum ersten, noch nicht zerstörten, gegnerischen Turm verwendet werden. Mögliche Regel-Variationen Wenn man mit Variationen spielen möchte, sollten diese vor Beginn des Spiels angekündigt werden. * Man darf die Basis zum Heilen und zum Kaufen von Gegenständen benutzen, solange ein Inhibitor zerstört ist. * Selbstmord jeglicher Art ist nicht erlaubt. * Keine Elixire. * und sind erlaubt. * Globaler Selbstmord ist erlaubt (unabhängig von "normalem" Selbstmord). All Draft All Mid / Alle Auswahl Alle Mitte * Folgt den selben Regeln wie ARAM (All Random All Mid), allerdings werden die Champions nicht zufällig sondern in abwechselnder Wahl gewählt. All Yordle All Mid / Alle Yordle Alle Mitte * Folgt den selben Regeln wie ARAM (All Random All Mid), allerdings sind nur Champions erlaubt, die Yordle sind (also z.B. , oder ) All Random All Bot / Alle Zufällig Alle Unten (Dominion) * Nur der Bereich zwischen der unteren Lane und dem unteren Temposchrein ist erlaubt. ** EUW: Nur der mittlere Heilungsschrein ist erlaubt. Die Seitenwege und die Büsche sind verboten, siehe hier * oder in die Basis laufen ist verboten. * Alle sonstigen Arten der Heilung sind erlaubt. * Gegenstände darf man nur kaufen, wenn man tot ist. * und sind verboten. * ist verboten. All Random All Bridge / Alle Zufällig Alle Brücke (siehe * als Karte * Alle wählen Zufällig * Ansonsten dieselben Regeln wie im normalen ARAM All Random Get Shields / Alle Zufällig Sammel die Sturmschilde (Dominion) * Das Ziel von diesem Modus ist es, die Sturmschilde in der Mitte der insgesamt sieben Mal zu besetzen. * Kein * Alle Beschwörerzauber und Gegenstände sind erlaubt. * Alle anderen Punkte dürfen nicht kontrolliert werden. * Nur zwei Spieler pro Team dürfen gleichtzeitig das Sturmschild besetzen. * Fallen, die Schaden verursachen, dürfen nicht nahe des Sturmschilds gelegt werden. * Um das siebte Schild eines Teams zu besetzen, müssen beide Schilde verfügbar sein. Draft Racing / Laser-Rennen * In dieser Variante ist das Ziel, als erster vom gegnerischen Nexus Obelisken getötet zu werden. Hardcore PvP * In diesem Modus werden Vasallen und die Monster im ignoriert und man bekämpft sich einfach die ganze Zeit. Vergleichbar mit Protect -Bot / Beschütze -Bot * Hier gelten alle Regeln eines ganz normalen Spieles. Allerdings ist das Ziel des Spieles, den gegnerischen -Bot eine bestimmte Anzahl an Toden zuzufügen. Dieser Modus ist auch bekannt als "Beschützt die Königin}} Catch the / Fangt den * Dieser Modus hat ein Zeitlimit von 10 Minuten. * Das angreifende Team (das Team ohne Teemo) muss in dieser Zeit Teemo zweimal töten, das verteidigende Team (das Team mit Teemo) muss ihn 10 Minuten lang beschützen. * selber muss im bleiben, muss konstant in Bewegung bleiben um seine Passive nicht aktiv werden zu lassen, darf die nicht überqueren, darf nicht in Reichweite eines Turmes laufen und darf nicht in die Basis laufen oder benutzen. * Alle anderen Spieler dürfen all dies. * inoffizielles Regelwerk findet man hier Catch the Yeti / Fangt den Yeti * Ziel ist es, den gegnerischen X mal zu töten, während man den eigenen Nunu beschützt. * Ansonsten gelten die selben Regeln wie bei "Fangt den Teemo". LoL Football / LoL Fussball * Diese Variante wird auf dem gespielt. * 4 Spieler pro Team. * Das angreifende Team versucht die ganze Zeit, durch den gegnerischen Nexus Obelisken exekutiert zu werden, ohne, dass das als Tötung durch einen Gegner zählt. Das verteidigende Team versucht das zu verhindern. * Die Halbzeit endet, wenn das verteidigende Team den gegnerische Nexus zerstört hat. Dann werden die Seiten gewechselt. * Das Team mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt (eine Exekution = ein Punkt). * ultimative Fähigkeiten, die über die gesamte/einen Großteil der Karte teleportieren können, sowie und sind verboten. Find the * Diese Variante wird auf der oder der gespielt. * Die -Spieler haben eine gewisse Zeit, um sich irgendwo auf der Karte zu verstecken ( Passive darf hierbei aktiviert werden). Sobald beide unsichtbar sind, fangen beide Teams an, zu suchen. Wer den gegnerischen zuerst tötet, gewinnt. League Roleplay / League Rollenspiel (Hinweis: Im folgenden wird das Wort -Region- verwendet. Es bezieht sich hier auf Städte, Staaten und Gebiete aus Valoran, die zusammengehören. Also z.B. Zhaun, Bilgewasser, Noxus oder die Leere. * In dieser Variante spielt man ein normales Spiel in der , in welchem jedes Team eine Region von Valoran repräsentiert. * Abwechselnde Wahl! * Teamgröße kann zwischen 3 und 5 Spielern variieren. * Jedes Team wählt vor Beginn der Championauswahl einen Kapitän. Dieser wählt die Region, die das jeweilige Team repräsentieren soll und er wählt für sie die Champions aus. ** Ausnahme: Wenn eine Region nicht genügend Mitglieder hat, um allen Teammitgliedern einen Champion zu geben, kann die Anzahl an Bans auf 1 pro Team reduziert werden. Die übrigen Bans werden für Champions aus Regionen "verschwendet", die von keinem der beiden Teams repräsentiert werden. * Abgesehen von der o.g. Ausnahme bannen die Kapitäne Champions aus der gegnerischen Region. Danach werden die Champions ausgewählt. * Wer zuerst den gegnerischen Nexus zerstört, gewinnt. * Man soll versuchen, sich im Text-Chat und im Sprach-Chat (falls verwendet) auch so verhält, als würde man der eigenen Region tatsächlich angehören. originale Idee von Nogujoao, LnRaY und Dani a Legend Hide and Seek / Verstecken * Im Normalfall spielt man diese Variante auf der , man kann sie jedoch auch in der spielen. Abwechselnde Wahl wird empfohlen, allerdings ist auch Freie Wahl oder Zufällige Wahl möglich. * Das Zeitlimit kann 40 Minuten oder 45 Minuten betragen. * Das blaue Team besteht aus 5 Spielern, die sich verstecken. Die beiden roten Spieler suchen. * Die Spieler des blauen Teams müssen sich so schnell wie möglich irgendwo auf der Karte verstecken, die Spieler des roten Teams dürfen erst ihre Basis verlassen und zu suchen anfangen, wenn die Zeitanzeige im Spiel 2 Minuten erreicht. * Die versteckten Spieler dürfen nur Fähigkeiten benutzen, die Massenkontrolle ausüben. Heilungs-, Schild- und andere hilfreiche Fähigkeiten dürfen nur benutzt werden, wenn sie keinen direkten Schaden auf die Suchenden ausüben. * Die Suchenden dürfen nicht angegriffen werden, aber man darf Massenkontrolleffekte benutzen, um seinen Verbündeten oder sich selbst zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Allerdings dürfen nur maximal zwei versteckte Spieler gleichzeitig einen Suchenden mit Massenkontrolle behindern, um dauerhaftes Festhalten etc. zu verhindern. ** In manchen Variationen darf man die Suchenden töten, wenn sie unter einem bestimmten Gesundheitswert liegen (normalerweise 300HP). Man darf sie allerdings nur dann töten, wenn sie einen weiter verfolgen und nicht in die Basis zurückkehren. * Jeder versteckte Spieler hat fünf Leben. Stirbt er, verliert er ein Leben. Wer kein Leben mehr hat, darf nicht mehr am Geschehen Teilnehmen und muss in der Basis warten. ** Wenn ein versteckter Spieler nach seinem Tod wieder die Karte betritt, hat er ein Zeitfenster von 30 Sekunden, in welchem die Suchenden ihn nicht verfolgen oder angreifen dürfen. * Die versteckten Spieler dürfen NICHT in die Basis zurückkehren oder dort länger als die eigene Todeszeit verharren. Auf der ersten Stufe / dem Eingang zur Basis zu stehen ist allerdings erlaubt. * Ein Suchender darf jederzeit in die Basis zurückkehren. Hat er seinen einmal gestartet, darf er ihn nicht abbrechen. Fällt ein Suchender unter 200HP, dann MUSS er in die Basis zurückkehren. * Gegenstände, die die Gegner sind nicht erlaubt. Ansonsten sind nur Gegenstände erlaubt, die , oder gewähren. ** ist trotzdem verboten. V-Zero Link zum englischen Wiki, dort sind alle Regeln genau erklärt * Dieser Modus ist durch das Nintendo-Rennspiel F-Zero inspiriert. * Ein Team ist das Rennfahrer-Team und muss dem Streckenverlauf, der in den Regeln erläutert wird, folgen. Der erste Spieler, der eine festgelegte Anzahl an Runden absolviert, gewinnt. * Das andere Team bildet das Hindernis-Team und versucht, das Rennfahrer-Team zu stören und kontrolliertes Chaos zu stiften. * Benötigt einige Vorbereitungszeit im Spiel. = Ultimate Bravery = thumbUltimate Bravery ist ein Spielmodus, in welchem man einen zufälligen Champion, zufällige Gegenstände, zufällige Beschwörerzauber und eine zufällige Fähigkeit (nicht die ultimative Fähigkeit), die man zuerst maximieren muss, vorgegeben bekommt. Dann muss man versuchen, damit zu gewinnen. Früher "Bronze Bravery", da man diesen Modus früher mit einem Bronze 5 Account in Ranglistenspielen gespielt hat. Regeln #'Kein Zurück:' Es gibt kein Zurück mehr! Hast du dein erstes Itemset bekommen, dann musst du es nehmen! #'In Reihe und Glied:' Die Items müssen in der vorgegebenen Reihenfolge gekauft werden! #'Bis zum letzten Nexus!' Es wird gekämpft bis zum letzten Turm. Es gibt kein Aufgeben in der Kluft! #'Es werde Dunkelheit!' Es dürfen keine Augen(Wards) gekauft werden! #'Wie in Hogwarts:' Benutze die vorgegebenen Beschwörerzauber! #'Alles oder nichts:' Maximiere die vorgebenen Fähigkeit zuerst! (Ja, auch vor der Ulti!) Website von Ultimate Bravery en:Custom game es:Juegos personalizados pl:Gra niestandardowa zh:Custom game Kategorie:Spielmodi